A mão que balança o berço
by Evelyn R
Summary: Depois de perder o marido e seu bebe em um acidente que ela imagina ter sido causado por Isabella e Edward Masen, Rosalie Cullen quer vingança. Afinal, se ela não pode ter seu bebe, Bella também não tera o seu.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO.**

- Ursão, vá mais devagar! - reclamei quando Emm desviou levemente o carro da estrada.

- Tô indo meu bêeem! - ele riu, seu olhos se fecharam e abriram rapidamente.

O carro saiu novamente da pista, segurei o volante com força tentando vira-lo, mais acabei perdendo o controle e o carro bateu em um Volvo que vinha do outro lado da pista.

.

_Bip. Bip. Bip_.

Meus olhos estavam pesados, havia alguma coisa apitando, no ritmo do meu coração.

Vários flashes invadiram minha mente, o carro capotando, os gritos..

_Meu bebe._

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, fui atingida por uma luz forte.

Esperei meus olhos se acostumarem e analisei aonde eu estava, tudo era branco, cortinas, lençois, chão, teto..

Desci os olhos até meu estomago, estava menor, vazio..

Sorri. Isso queria dizer que ele já havia nascido. _Ou está morto._ minha mente alertou.

Sufoquei um grito de agonia, o bip da maquina começou a ficar cada vez mais rapido e forte, meus olhos reviraram e minha respiração começou a falhar.

- Ela está tendo uma convulção. - alguem falou ao longe.

- Aplique o anestesico Alice!

Senti uma leve picada no braço, novamente meus olhos pesaram.

.

_Bip. Bip. Bip.  
_

Abri os olhos e mais uma vez tudo era uma imencidão branca.

- Você está bem? - uma moça, Alice - como dizia em seu crachá, sorriu.

- Onde está meu bebe? - perguntei.

Seu sorriso se desfez.

Senti uma fincada no peito, as lagrimas jorraram livremente por meu rosto.

- Fizemos tudo que foi possivel Sra.. - Alice se aproximou, afagando meus cabelos.

- Emmett já sabe? - perguntei em meio as lagrimas.

Alice desviou rapidamente o olhar, retirando as mãos do meu cabelo e remexendo nervosamente sua pulseira de corações.

- Não sei como dizer isso Sra.. - murmurou, abaixando o olhar para os pés.

- Ele tambe-be-beém? - gaguejei.

Ela apenas acentiu.

Engoli o choro. Eu precisava saber quem era o causador de toda a minha dor.

- E as pessoas do outro carro? - perguntei, minha voz estava rouca pelo choro.

- Estão bem, a moça também estava gravida.

- Ela perdeu o bebe? - perguntei sem esconder minha alegria.

Alice franziu o cenho ao perceber minha algreia mais ignorou.

- Não Sra. _ele_ nasceu com saude, ela já estava no ultimo mês de gestação.

- Como a moça se chama? - sorri falsamente.

- _Isabella Masen_.

- Quando eu vou ter alta? - perguntei animada.

Alice sorriu ao ver minha animação e correu para olhar minha ficha.

- Assim que você se sentir melhor eu peço ao medico que venha verificar se você já pode receber alta.

Sorri mais uma vez.

.

Algumas horas depois eu recebi alta, assinei alguns papéis para a liberação dos corpos de Emmett e meu bebe, Embry.

Não voltei a chorar, Emm sempre disse que se algo acontecesse a ele, eu não deveria chorar ao lembrar de sua perda. E sim sorrir ao lembrar que ele me amava.

Antes de finalmente ir embora, resolvi passar pelo berçario. A curiosidade de saber como era o bebe _dela _estava me corroendo.

Me encostei no vidro e corri os olhos pelas crianças. Parei ao ver uma plaquinha com aquele sobrenome conhecido.

_Anthony Carlie Masen._

Ele era lindo, pude perceber que mesmo ralinhos, seus cabelos eram castanho-avermelhado, sua pele em um lindo tom de marfin, bochechas e labios rosados. Dormia como os mais perfeito dos anjos.

Uma onda de determinação me atingiu. Ele seria meu.

Afinal. _Se eu não tive o meu, Isabella também não terá o seu._

**FIM PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

**Então, o que acharam ?**

Tenho planos de continuar, mais tudo depende de comentários, nem que seja pra dizer que eu esqueci o acento de uma palavra. xD

A ideia me veio enquanto eu ouvia 'Obsessed - Mariah Carey' , tanto que no inicio a fic ia se chamar Obsessed, but, já tem várias com esse nome.

Mais a ponta-pé final foi a musica 'Oh Mother - Christina Aguilera', que me lembrou o filme 'A mão que balança o berço' e por fim a ideia fluiu bem.. *---*

Deixem** reviews, **pelo amor do Dr. Delicia! :P


	2. R for Revenger!

.. _Duas semanas depois.._

Duas semanas e eu não tinha nada em mente.

Virei a pagina do jornal, estava convencida a vender minha casa, era grande demais pra que eu vivesse sozinha.

Um sorriso maldoso cobriu meus lábios quando eu vi o anuncio.

.

**PROCURA-SE UMA BABÁ, TRATAR COM ISABELLA OU EDWARD MASEN.**

.

Abaixo se encontravam telefone e endereço.

Como se uma luz houvesse sido acesa em minha cabeça, o plano se formou.

Peguei meu celular e disquei um numero que eu nunca imaginei precisar.

"Bom dia, Jenks porfavor." pedi apressada.

_"Você tem hora marcada?"_

"Diga que é a esposa do Cullen."

_"Só uma momento Sra."_

Esperei alguns segundos, tamborilando impacientemente as unhas na mesa até que ouvi a voz de Jason.

_"Rosalie! A que devo a honra querida? Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com Emmett e seu bebe.. trágico." _ele suspirou.

"Preciso de alguns serviços seus J." usei minha voz mais sexy.

Ouvi ele limpar a garganta.

_"O que você precisa?"_

**.**

**POV Isabella.**

.

- Você precisa mesmo ir? - perguntei quando Edward desligou o telefone, ele havia sido chamado para uma emergencia no hospital. - Nem vai ficar pra entrevista? - sem perceber eu estava fazendo um biquinho.

Edward suspirou e franziu os labios.

- Minha opnião vai servir pra alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, catando suas roupas pelo quarto e se vestindo.

Fingi pensar, batendo o indicador nos lábios.

- Não. - sorri cínica.

Ele rolou os olhos, voltando a se vestir.

- Volto pro jantar. - ele sorriu e depositou um beijo em meus labios, tão rapido que não pude nem pensar em aprofundar. - Dê um beijo nas crianças por mim.

Soltei um suspiro triste, já me sentia vazia sem Edward.

Ouvi um choro baixo e levantei, me encostando no pequeno berço temporario de Anthony.

Seus grandes olhos verdes tinham a mesma intensidade dos de Edward, como se olhassem através da alma.

- Está com fome meu anjo? - perguntei, pegando-o no colo. Um leve sorriso cruzou seus labios.

**.**

**[...]**

.

Havia finalmente chegado a hora da entrevista, eu estava pedindo a Deus pra finalmente encontrar uma mulher que não tentasse dar em cima de Edward.

Ouvi a campainha soar e correi até a porta, Tony abriu os olhos, levemente espantado pelo balaçar da rapida corrida.

Uma moça alta estava esperando, os cabelos pretos batiam no ombro, em cachos largos. Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho desconhecido.

- Você é Tanya Denali? - perguntei.

Os labios extremamente vermelhos da morena se curvaram em um sorriso timido.

- Sou sim, bom dia senhora. - disse a moça, seu olhar caiu em Tony e ela sorriu amorosa.

Chegava a ser ironico, a moça tinha uma aparência levemente vulgar, mais seu sorriso era amoroso e seus olhos inocentes.

- Entre, - sorri - você tem experiências como babá?

Me sentei e ela imitou meu gesto, sentando ao meu lado.

- Sim, trabalhei 4 anos com a familia _Cullen_.

- Quantas crianças eram?

- Era apenas _Embry _cudei dele desde que era recém nascido. - ela sorriu triste.

Percebi que ela sentia falta da criança.

- Porque você foi despedia?

- A familia se mudou para o Alaska. - deu de ombros.

**.**

**POV Tanya (?)**

.

Bella me fez algumas perguntas, _Como era cuidar de de Embry? Vocês se davam bem?_ Tinha vontade de esgana-la cada vez que ela falava o nome de meu Embry. Mais fui forte e mantive meu sorriso timido e amoroso.

De perto, Anthony se asemelhava ainda mais a um anjo, mesmo sendo quase um recém-nascido, seu rosto era extremamente expressivo, deve ter puxado a Isabella.

- Posso pega-lo? - pedi timida.

Bella sorriu e me entregou Tony.

Ele não estranhou, seus grandes olhos verdes demonstravam curiosidade.

Lançei um beijo estalado, ele sorriu, parecia meio torto.

- Ele tem um sorriso lindo.

- Puxou ao pai. - Bella disse com um suspiro sonhador.

Abaixei o olhar para Tony, pelo visto ela era feliz com o marido.

Corri os olhos pela sala, meu olhar parou em uma foto dela com um rapaz ruivo, ele a abraçava por trás e suas mãos pousavam na barriga enorme de Isabella. Seus sorrisos eram enormes, brilhantes, felizes..

Senti a raiva protar, desviei o olhar. Ele também seria meu, afinal, foi por culpa dela que eu perdi o meu marido não é?

- Bom Tanya, eu resolvi te deixar em experiência, tudo bem pra você?

A voz de Bella me trouxe a realidade, acenti.

- Quando posso começar? - lutei para sorrir.

Ela pensou um pouco e sorriu. Porque ela sempre sorria? Ah, claro! Ela não perdeu um filho, muito menos o marido. Pelo menos _ainda não._

- Agora mesmo, se você quiser é claro.

- Claro, o que preciso fazer. - sorri animada.

- Buscar Renesmee, vou ligar para a escola avisando. Tudo bem pra você?

Acenti mais uma vez.

**.**

**[...]**

.

Entrei na escola procurando por Renesmee, ou Nessie - como gosta de ser chamada.

Encontrei uma menina de cabelos vermelhos chorando perto do balanço.

- Nessie? - perguntei ao me aproximar.

Ela levantou os olhos, duas enormes bolas castanho-chocolate.

- O que aconteceu querida? - passei a mão por seus cabelos, escovando-os com os dedos.

Antes que ela respondesse, uma risada estridente soou.

Levantei os olhos e vi uma menina loira, que ria e apontava para Nessie.

- Foi ela? - apontei com uma mexida de cabeça.

Nessie acentiu, novas lagrimas começaram a cair.

Senti meus olhos arderem de furia, andei a passos largos até a garota loira.

- É você que está rindo de Renesmee? - perguntei entre dentes.

- Qu-quem é você? - perguntou assustada.

- Uma amiga dela.

Puxei a menina e vingi abraça-la, retorcendo seus cabelos em minha mão.

- Se eu souber que você pelo menos sonhou em rir de Nessie novamente, não vai ser só o seu cabelo que eu vou retorcer.

- Entendeu?

- Si-sim.

- Otimo.

Lhe soltei e sorri, passando a mão por seu cabelo, dando um leve puxão quando chegou as pontas.

- Já está avisada!

Girei nos calcanhares, Nessie me olhava com um misto de emoçoes, consegui identificar admiração e surpresa.

Aposto que a palerma da Bella nunca tinha feito isso.

Sorri amorosa, eu já havia conquistado um. Agora faltavam _dois_.

* * *

Gostaram?

Me desculpem a demora, andei (ainda ando) meio atolada com outras fics minhas, mais acho que o proximo cap. vem mais rapido!

BjsMil :*

.

**Andy**, Ela ficou assim porque o odio cegou ela, meio que a raiva fez ela esqueçer a dor sabe?

Eu tentei pensar como a Rose de Twilight, sempre fria e distante, então essa foi a reação que me veio a cabeça.

Tentei fazer ela mais emotiva e pá, mais ficou estranho, meio não-rose.

.

**Ms. Hale**, AHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHU.

É a primeira vez que eu me aventuro em algo sem ser Beward, ficou meio dificil no inicio pensar como a Rose ,

mais fiquei realmente feliz que você tenha gostado.

.

**Sol**, ooown você por aqui amr *-*

Também não gostei do Emm ter morrido sabe, mais a Rose vai viinga-lo MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

.

**Allie B. Malfoy**, uhull's

é nois com a Rose \o/

Tá certo que a culpa foi do Emm e tal, mais eu acho que no lugar dela, teria reagido ainda pior. MUAHAHAHAHA²

.

**Thays**, AHSUAHSUAHSUAHUS

ela não vai robar o bebe amr, não agora.

.

**.** (?), valeu amr !


End file.
